


【授权翻译】The Attic Room|神秘阁楼

by Lehterasenko



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: AU, Chad Michael Murray - Freeform, Christmas, Crack, Dragon!Jared, M. egg preg, M/M, Schmoop, Swearing, sexual behavior, sexual concepts, unplanned parenthood
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 18:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2319128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lehterasenko/pseuds/Lehterasenko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen正一心扑在事业上，这或许可以解释为什么他会在圣诞节前夜发现自己沦落到几乎无家可归的地步。幸运（？）的是，他在 Chad 和Misha合租的房子里找到了一个空房间--而那并不是广告上所登的待出租的阁楼，并且事实上他开始觉得那个阁楼有些神秘之处，他的室友也对此闪烁其词。在那儿发现的一切令他措手不及；一只龙，一个蛋，并且也许还有爱。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Attic Room](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100168) by [anniespinkhouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anniespinkhouse/pseuds/anniespinkhouse). 



> 欢迎捉虫~大家快去给原作者留kudo~

**Now，新年前夜**

 

   房间的一角有棵装饰着彩灯的小树。它点亮了这毫无装饰可言的房间里那阴冷的一角，金色和银色的饰物悬挂在几乎光秃秃的树枝上，金箔纸裹满了干枯的细枝。火苗在壁炉里燃烧着，Jensen可以感觉到冒出的汗滴从眉毛上流下来。他笑着用手背抹去了汗水。远处的某个地方传来人们零点倒数的声音，

   十，九，八，七，六，五，四，三，二，*欢呼声响起*。

   他将一条柔软的羊毛毯对折，用它裹住正在一张老旧的松木小床上困倦地抽着鼻子的小婴儿。

   他意识到Jared就在他身后，因为他听到了微弱的翅膀扇动的沙沙声。

  “新年了。你应该出门，和你的朋友们在一起，Jensen。”

  “我宁愿呆在这，和你，和她。”Jensen朝正努力保持睁着她海绿色眼睛的小婴儿示意。

   远处突然传来嗖的一下爆炸声。

  “Oh！烟火！那是烟火吗？快来窗沿边上！我不会让你掉下去的。”Jared抓住Jensen的手将他从未栓上的阁楼窗户中拉出来。

   Jensen对他的热忱露出微笑。 

   空气凝固着，鼻子仿佛被寒冷尖锐地咬了一口，凉意深入肺腑。Jensen发着抖，但Jared挨近他时，就像工业用的火炉那样温暖，他便不想再回到屋里去了。

   各种各样的颜色在夜空中炸开，形成闪耀的图案然后纷纷扬扬地散落，伴随着嘭嘭的爆炸声、嘶嘶的燃烧声。他站在离屋顶边缘一英寸的地方，眼里只有Jared脸上洋溢着的惊奇的表情，与倒映着焰火、金色和榛色混合的闪闪发亮的眼眸。

  突然的一声爆炸让Jensen吓了一跳，他在陈旧的木质平台上踉跄了一下，然后便有翅膀环绕在他身边，安全，温暖，鲜活，映衬着舞动的狂欢色彩。覆着鳞片的手指上尖尖的甲片极尽可能的、敏捷地抓住他的肩膀，但那仍是Jared的脸，Jared低下头用担忧的神色望着他，他蓬松而闪耀的棕色头发遮住了一只眼睛，另一只眼睛冲他眨了眨。

  Jensen不觉得他见过像Jared一样可爱又性感的东西，然后他遵从内心的想法，做了从他的目光第一次与Jared短暂相遇后便一直想做的事。街旁的三层楼，在脏兮兮的阁楼窗户外的小平台上，他伸出手托起Jared的下巴，亲吻着那宽宽的、丰满的嘴唇边缘，感受到它的热度，惊讶于他唇瓣的柔软，他试探性地顺着唇边的弧度舔了舔，然后Jared便用翅膀紧紧包住他，把嘴唇连同身体挤压过来，回吻了他。

 

***

**Then**

11月25日

 

  “我真不敢相信你们就这样把我扫地出门，在离圣诞节还有两个星期时，”Jensen向Steven抱怨道。

   Christian 拍了拍他的背，“伙计，你有大把的时间。我们有一个乐队，也签了协议，在你租房子时我们就做了提醒。我们会在圣诞节去加利福尼亚参加聚会。你应该跟我们一起去。火辣的帅哥，舞曲，冲浪，man—但不！你应该宁愿跟那些孕妇和婴儿的呕吐物作伴。”

  “我敢肯定这是违法的。”

  “Well，伙计。如果你实际上是拥有床位话语权的房东的话，那你就可以控制租期，但既然你只是个睡沙发的过客，而且我们几个星期前就告诉过你动起屁股来去找新的公寓。再说，长此以往并不健康。你需要付诸行动出门找个炮友。如果我们不这样鼓励你的话，怎么算你的好哥们。”

  “我很忙，”Jensen打断道，“如果我想的话，我会采取行动的。目前我专注于我的工作。”他抱着胳膊怒视着他的朋友们。“这提醒了我，就是这样我才耽误了出去找房子。”

   Christian抓起一串钥匙，耸肩套上夹克衫，同时Jensen在脖子上围上围巾。“这样，我们开卡车去，这会给你些时间来看看当地报纸上的出租信息。”他的唇边扯出一个微笑，“除非你计划在公交车上就采取某些行动。”

   Jensen甩上Chris卡车的客座门，扣紧安全带，Chris投给他一叠报纸。“这个。我肯定有‘私人’专栏。”

   Jensen卷起报纸用它戏谑般抽了Chris一下。“又不是所有人都想着钓马子。也许我就是想找一个对我来说意义重大的人。一个富有智慧，能让我微笑，能携手一直走下去的人。也许我应该一直等着直到我的事业确定下来，就像一个理智的人应该做的那样。”

   Chris揉了揉眼睛。摁了下喇叭熟练地钻入快车道中的小空档。“但你不可能在妇产科室找到那个人的，Jen。不过你可能会在新公寓里找到那个火辣、智慧、有意义的人。”

   Jensen哼哼着试图找到报纸上的房屋出租版面然后将它折成合适的大小来读。这趟行程在相对安静的气氛中度过，除了Chris简短的几次爆发咒骂其他司机的愚蠢，以及Jensen浏览出租广告时的各种不满的哼哼声。

   等Jensen到达 St. Barnabas 医院时，他将近把每则广告都看了一遍，综合房子与医院之间的合理距离和他所能承受的价钱范围进行考虑。

  “晚上别等我了，”当Chris开走时jensen喊道。

   他把包甩到肩上向护士的更衣间走去，在与看护一起去检查病人前，他换上了印着蓝色小狗的工作服。

   在路上，Watkins 夫人从她的床上朝他微笑着挥挥手打招呼，他停顿了一下然后问候她。

   “你还在这儿！”他高兴地大声说道。

   Watkins夫人抚摸着她腹部的隆起，“我告诉她要等到我最爱的护士来值班，然后她听从了她妈妈的话。”

  “Well，我也盼望着能见到她呢。”Jensen露出微笑。他很享受在产房值班时的大多数时间，但将新生儿交给母亲们是其中最棒的部分。

  Jensen继续朝护士站走去，同时将每个名字对应的脸、预产期、身体检查及程序在脑袋里专注地过一遍。

  事实上夜班的交换减轻了忙碌程度。两位女士在分娩的最后阶段，一位父亲紧张地昏了过去。Watkins夫人的血糖很稳定，Jensen把他的用餐时间用来安抚一位焦虑的未成年妈妈，她的父母选择与她断绝了关系而不是在背后支撑她。找房子的事还必须再等等了。

 

12月5日

 

   太阳正在升起，Jensen从工作中解脱出来，他蹑手蹑脚地脱掉鞋子，跨过打包好的箱子来到厨房。他刚从冰箱里抓了瓶啤酒，就被背后传来的某人清了清喉咙的声音吓了一跳。

  “你又这么晚回来，”Steven评论道，“还有那是我的啤酒。”

   Jensen防范般地抓紧了啤酒，“你不会想一大清早就先喝酒的。我是在从它手中救回你。”

   “我很高心有你这样的朋友，”Steven讽刺他，然后补充道，“所以，找房子的事进行得怎么样了？”

   Jensen打开啤酒盖喝了一大口。他试图保持冷静漠然的态度，但嘶嘶的啤酒泡滴到了他的膝盖上。“该死的！”

   Steven挑了挑一边眉毛然后等待着Jensen回答他的问题。Jensen了解他那副表情。

  “Watkins夫人生了一个女宝宝—九磅九盎司，特别活泼。她已经长出了一些棕色头发，并且，wow，哭声特别大！我的意思是，我不能就这样回家，我要等到她们安顿下来，对吧？”

   Steven交叉胳膊，堵住了厨房门。Jensen试图从他的手臂下面溜走，但Steven阻止了他。

  “那Watkins夫人有能租给你的房间吗，Jensen？”

  “没事的，一切都好，我能应付的来。”Jensen保证道，但他的腹部不安地纠结成一团。

  “所以，你找到了？”

  “说不准。你知道，那是圣诞节，还有担保人啊，保证金啊等等，并且，well…不，但没事的，我会去我爸妈那住，虽然这样每天上班的话路比较远，但只是暂时的，医院的话，圣诞节值班也会提供住宿…还有…”

  “深呼吸！”

  “好。”Jensen吸了一大口气进入肺部然后慢慢吐了出来。“好吧。你应该在打包前喝杯咖啡，我来帮忙。”他提出帮助。

  “去睡吧，Jen。你精神看起来很糟糕，”Steven坚持道，指了指沙发。Jensen注意到上面已经为他准备好了床单和枕头。他会想念他的朋友们。

 

12月7日

 

   天色还早，Watkins夫人正在给小Sera穿衣服准备回家。Jensen负责的最后一位母亲的生产进行得很顺畅。病房很安静，这让他想起好几天前他就应该做的事。

  “妈妈！Hi。”

   Jensen把手机拿开远离他的耳朵，直到连珠炮似的“你为什么不接我的电话？”的质问融化成“能听见你的声音真好…”这样的温柔低语，然后面对她一系列关于工作、宝宝和找到男朋友可能性的问题，Jensen不做表态。

  “所以。圣诞节…”Jensen最终插话道。

  “Oh，亲爱的，这怎能不让人兴奋！巴黎！我都不知道你爸爸打的鬼主意！我正在准备要打包的东西。你觉不觉得我那件衣服上的蓝色亮片太多了？一把年纪了还要装嫩？Mm。也许。对于圣诞节的饭店晚餐我觉得还是穿那条小黑裙，配我们去年四月份买的缎面细高跟。我还从没找到合适的场合来穿它们呢。我可以用一些珠宝来配整套衣服。”

  “巴黎？”Jensen一片茫然。

    他的母亲继续说道，”我明天会让清洁工来，我们会把所有的文件安全地藏好。我不想让跟我们交换的那家人觉得我们家都是不爱干净的人。他们的公寓看起来完美极了，在那儿看埃菲尔铁塔视野特别棒。”

  “交换房子？”Jensen问道。他紧张地舔了舔唇，记起他最后一次与父亲的谈话，那次他只听进去了一半。那时Chris和Steven正在练习他们最新的曲子，声音相当吵。

  “Josh和Anna在夏威夷，你又在工作，到了明年我们就要变成爷爷奶奶啦，到那时我们就想呆在家里了。这次也许是我们俩能在一起度过的最后一个浪漫的圣诞节了。”

  Jensen咽了口口水，试图装作很激动的样子，“太棒了妈妈。我觉得你应该带那条蓝色亮片的裙子，我知道爸爸可爱看见你穿它的样子。所以…对跟我们交换房子在我们家度假的那家人，你们知道多少？”

  “Oh那可是正规机构，并且还有担保人和核实调查，Jen甜心。你一点都不用去担心。”

   除了我会在圣诞节无家可归，Jensen想到，但他附和着母亲激动的情绪，同时提醒她给他寄明信片，并且告诉了她医院值班员工的宿舍地址。“当然这边一切都好，妈妈。我的圣诞节估计需要在工作中度过了，有好多事要忙。”他熟练地撒着谎。

  Jensen向Watkins夫人表示歉意让她在办出院手续前再稍等几分钟，然后请求Rachel从妇产科室来填补他的空缺。去找医院宿舍管理员Katie突然变成了当务之急。

 

***

 

  “ _求你了，任何地方，_ 鸡窝大的房间也好，地下室也好。我不介意。”

  Katie同情地拍了拍他的肩，啜了口咖啡。他在用餐休憩期间跟上了她。

  “Jensen，如果我有的话，你就能入住了，但你知道在圣诞季是什么情况。医生有第一优先权，并且三分之一的宿舍因为维修关闭了。我甚至不能让哈利波特住进去。同事，或是其他人肯定能帮帮忙吧。有没有看下报纸的租房信息？”

   情况不妙，Jensen思索着，在赶回病房的路上，身后轻快的步伐跟上了他，一只沉重的手突然搭上他的肩膀时，他吓了一大跳。

  “Jensen，是你吗 ？”那个男人伸出手握了握他的手。当他认出那个男人时，Jensen回握住了他，善意地做出回应，。

  “我是另一个Watkins，”他说道。“你在我晕过去时扶住了我，当我的妻子…”

  “当然我记得你。带Sera回家你激不激动？”

  “Huh，是的，还很紧张。我偶然听到了你的谈话，在食堂里。”

  “Oh。”Jensen说道，“Oh！”他又说道。“别担心。那没什么。”他对此一笑置之。

  “只是在我们家附近有个地方，离我遛狗的地方不远。我觉得他们应该不太挑人，他们在窗户上贴了广告，有一个阁楼待出租。在那里欣赏公园的美景很不错，在这段时间内，它应该还在那儿。”

  “真的？”Jensen谨慎地问道。他不想看起来太急不可耐。他让Watkins写下地址。在向那个小家庭挥别后，他展开弄皱的纸条然后仔细研究。那个地方离St. Barnabas足够近，但

  Watkins应该搞错了租金。它比所有Jensen打听到的地方都要便宜许多。

 

 

12月8日

 

   Jensen在他进门前研究着位于Holly路的房子。它位于老城区，外表看起来掉光了漆。疏于打理的草坪边围着褪色的尖桩篱栅，边上一个空了的啤酒罐随着清风滚来滚去。尽管如此，Jensen不得不承认，它的地理位置很棒--在公园边上，旁边就是小树林。

   他往屋顶上的小窗户那瞧了瞧，那儿有块很不稳固的木质平台从红土瓦片间延伸出来。他想知道那到底是干嘛用的，但他的沉思在瞥到出现在窗边的一个高高的年轻男人时被打断了，那个男人还带着…不！那不可能…

   Jensen眨了眨眼，又向那边看去。那儿什么都没有。他叹了口气，继续往门那走去。他检查了下口袋里的一叠钱。如果有必要的话他准备好了用点小伎俩。

   门铃也坏掉了，他的敲门声回响起来，最终他听到了脚步声，还有“Shit，shit，Misha穿上你该死的裤子，伙计。”门被一位蓝眼金发刺猬头、长相普通的年轻人打开之前。他望着Jensen，然后将视线疑惑地越过他。

  “如果那是关于你花房玻璃门的事，那不是我们干的。那是街上的孩子们，你知道的。”

  Jensen摇了摇头然后开口刚要说话。

  “Oh，fuck，man。Stephen不在这，所以如果那是关于你的…”男人眯着眼望着他，“老婆…姐姐妹妹…那伙计，你要排队了。我就不接下去说了，你懂我的意思。”

  “我是为了房子过来的，”Jensen最后打断他。

  “什么房子？”年轻人看起来很茫然。

   Jensen指着窗上难看的手写标识，“那个阁楼，”他说明道，拿出一卷现金示意给那个人，“我可以在第一个月付双倍的租金，只要能让我马上入住。”

   “Oh，那个。已经租出去了。”

    Jensen失望地垂下肩膀。

  “浣熊，”另一个声音插嘴道。一个黑短发蓝眼睛的年长些的男人晃到门前，手里拿着他的裤子，然而褪色的拳击短裤揭示了他应该是个“万人迷”。他伸出手晃了晃Jensen的手。

  “阁楼里的浣熊，特别吵。但是我们不想让它，呃冻着，所以，那个房间被占了。但你可以租另一间。”

  “另一间？”金发碧眼的男人朝深色头发的男人嘘了一声。

  “你知道—就是阁楼下面那个，不多说了。”

   似乎那两个男人默不作声地商量了一下，然后金发碧眼的那个笑得像条梭鱼。“Yes！我们有一个最近空出来的房间，如果你感兴趣的话。”

  “Yes！”Jensen不假思索地回答道，即使并不确定为什么他要多考虑那些。

  “Oh，太棒了！Party-time！”金发男人激动地大喊，“来，快进来。”他招呼Jensen进去。

   深色头发的男人终于穿上了他的裤子，正整理着他的头发。“我是Misha，”他自我介绍道，“然后这个混球叫Chad。”

  “Jensen。”Jensen点点头。

  “所以，Jensen。是牵涉到法律的麻烦？黑帮问题？”

  “不！”Jensen因为话中的暗示而震惊了，“为什么这么问？难道你们是？”

  “不，man。我们也许一团糟，但我们都是爱好和平与爱的人。宽容他人、互相帮助。另外你要确保把钱藏到Chad偷不到的地方。”

   厨房比Jensen预想的干净，共享的生活区乱哄哄的，但起码空啤酒罐被巧妙地摞成一株令人惊叹的圣诞树造型。地毯上残留着可疑的几滴污渍，但并不比他曾住过的学生公寓糟糕。他松了口气。里面看起来并不特别差。

   楼梯踩上去叽嘎作响，屋里的某处传来呯呯的撞击声。暖气似乎故障了，因为楼上的温度已经让人觉得闷热了。Well，至少对他来说还是舒适的。

   Chad打开一间房的门，地上撒满了衣物，马克杯里的液体和不明物已经发霉腐烂。他迅速地甩上门。在所能瞥到的那一眼中，Jensen觉得这个房间似乎又大又通风。并且他承认所能看到的景色应该和从阁楼看到的一样令人惊叹。

  “他走的很匆忙。我们会在你搬进来之前把它清理干净。”Chad急忙解释道。

   在他们身后传来门被甩上的声音，三人同时四处张望着，但并没有人。

  “那是Misha的房间还是你的？”Jensen指着正对着他房间的那扇门。他把手放到门把手上，Chad似乎心急了点，出手阻止道。“那只是通往阁楼的楼梯。你不需要关心它。”

  “Oh，”Jensen转了转门把手，但那扇门是锁着的。他再次环顾四周，寻找着那个应该关上这扇门的人，但并没有人，也许是他幻听了。

  “你会觉得有些时候听起来那里面有人走动—但你知道的就是那些浣熊们，”Chad说道，他的双眼看起来又大又无辜，“那个房间就是你的了，如果你想要的话。”

  “你们想核对下我的担保人吗？”Jensen拿出Katie给的便条。

   Chad似乎很惊讶，“伙计，你是个护士？Well为什么你不早说？跟一个学医的男人住一块总是很方便的。”

  “我上的是晚班和夜班。这样有没有问题？”

  “不会。我们能适应。我去帮你找把钥匙。你什么时候想住进来？”

  “明天？”Jensen问道，决定不让住进这个温暖的小屋的机会从手中溜走，即使是和这些奇怪的陌生人住在一起。“我可以打给动物中心，如果你们愿意的话，把这些浣熊移走。”他热心地建议道。

  “别！别！”Chad胆战心惊地说道。“外面太冷了。他们已经有点像一家人那样了。别担心。你不会见到它们的，你的房间离它们挺远的。”

  “也对，那好吧。”

   Jensen放下了疑虑，同意不要让它们睡到街上去。然后与他们商讨了下，决定在他搬进来后再付给Chad租金。

 

 

12月9日

 

   Jensen到达公寓时，正好看见Misha把之前那位租客的衣物扔进黑色的垃圾袋。Chad像老友那样对Jensen打了个招呼，手里还抓着啤酒和裤子。幸运的是那应该是其他人的裤子，Chad全身都穿的好好的。

  Jensen并没有很多行李。他放下装满各式各样DVD和CD的箱子，还有一只箱子装着的是用了很长时间的音乐播放器和一堆书，然后把放有寝具和衣物的大行李箱推进去。他的亲朋好友在他还在上护理培训的时候就唠叨着他应该安定下来，而现在他已经取得了资格证并且有了一份稳定的工作，因此催促声就更是不断。Jensen并不觉得有什么好着急的。他的工作占据了大部分时间，也没有情感纠葛。他所需的只是一个睡觉的地方。

  房间被打扫的很干净。Misha给地毯吸了尘，Jensen加入进来擦了窗户，同时Chad把浸过消毒剂的湿抹布当做滑板光着脚踩上去，将木地板清理得锃亮。等到他们结束，彼此之间已经熟络地如同老朋友般。对于Jensen来说，这减轻了望着Chris和Steven打包告别他、去过新生活的痛苦。他告诉自己他们又不是再也不回来了，但即使如此，加利福尼亚离这还是太遥远了。

  在Chad的游戏房玩了两局超级玛丽后，Jensen领他们看了自己的被戏称为“装满NURSE-BOY” （因为Jensen看的都是护理方面的书，而不是Playboy之类的小黄书）的书架。稍晚些时他在冰箱里发现了Misha脚趾上的真菌标本，还听说了Chad曾因为在棒球赛场上裸奔被逮捕的糗事。或许他是有那么一瞬间因为头顶传来的楼上地板吱嘎吱嘎的声音，或是遮住窗口光线的黑影而分心了，但他本人其实并没有察觉。

 

12月10日

 

  Jensen在早上六点交了班，当他感激地爬上床时，天还是黑的。床垫很有弹性，出乎意料地舒服，但Jensen在踢掉了所有被子后，他还是睡不着。汗水集中在他脊背的末端，他咒骂着爬起来穿过房间，摸索到暖气开关然后关上它。他凝视了一会儿窗外的景致。公园外围的一圈树上结满了冰霜，在街灯的照射下闪闪发光，.看起来是那么宁静祥和。他深呼吸，舒展手臂。目前为止一切都进行地很顺利。

  楼上传来了呯的一声，紧接着又是一阵咔哒咔哒的声音，这让他钻进了被子底下。窗外又传来了笨重的木头在空气中滚动的声音。当声音停下来时，他小心地打开窗户，抬头望去。上面的屋顶看起来并没有受损的迹象，但他决定要跟Chad提提这件事。他的浣熊们很可能会毁了屋顶的结构。

   他望向下面的草坪，寻找着恼人的噪声来源，相反他看见了一位深色头发的高个子朝他快乐地挥了挥手。而且就算在微弱的灯光下，他也能注意到那是位年轻又非常迷人的陌生人。他也挥了挥手，然后望着他用轻快的步伐走向公园。

   Jensen觉得今天的天气是很适合清晨散个步，也许他明天也会这样做，如果到时候地上还是干的话。尽管他困的可以，他并没有想过去质疑为什么那个陌生人连外套都没穿就出门了。

 

12月16日

 

   Jensen给他的吐司涂上黄油，从橱柜里拿出他的巧克力酱。当看到罐子里的东西时他眯起眼睛。

  “Oh！不会吧，伙计们！”

  “怎么了？”Chad警觉地问道。

  “有人把勺子掉在这里面了。”

  “不是我！”Chad反驳道。“我有我自己的巧克力罐。”

  “我不吃巧克力。对身体不好。”Misha沉着地说道。

  “Well，可这只有我们三个人。”Jensen很恼火。

    Chad不安地在椅子上动了动，与Misha交换了一个古怪的眼神。

  “如果换做我喝了你的啤酒，你会怎么样？”Jensen继续说道。

  “那你就永远别想睡安稳觉了。”Chad威胁道。

  “那是另一回事，伙计。说真的，你真的要留下那些浣熊吗？因为它们走动的声音太大了，我发誓昨晚他们还在楼上拖什么东西。你想让我去检查下吗？”

  “不！”Misha和Chad异口同声地喊道。

  “我会去看看它们的。”Chad点点头。

  “你看起来很古怪，你知道吗？”Jensen取笑他。

 

12月18日

 

    Jensen的妈妈把他床上的羽绒被铺平，“这个小房间很可爱，Misha看起来也很和善。”

  “但你有打算找一个只属于自己的房子吗，明年怎么样？”Jensen的爸爸粗声粗气地问道。

  “Well，我还没有计划…”

  “我们在你这个年纪已经安顿下来了，也准备迎接Josh的出生了。”

  “我想把精力都放在事业上。”

   他的爸爸哼了下鼻子，Jensen知道他就要提起跟Josh一样做个医生才是真正的事业，而不是整天帮小婴儿擦鼻子换尿片。他的妈妈解救了他。“我们给你带了点东西，来让你感受到圣诞节气氛。爸爸快去把它们从车里拿出来。”

   他父亲的态度柔和下来。“很抱歉像这样留下你一个人，但你的妈妈值得这次奖励。这么多年来她就像圣诞节的星星照亮了我们一家人。”

  “我知道。我也希望你们能玩的开心。Chad和Misha都挺好的，我总之会在工作中度过假期了。”

   父亲从楼下拿上来的小小的一棵盆栽圣诞树让他露出了微笑，他们彼此交换了圣诞节要打开的礼物。就在他们拥抱着告别时，Jensen的妈妈去了下卫生间。回来时脸上洋溢着大大的笑容。

  “我见到了你的Chad。难怪你这么想留下来。”她朝他眨了眨眼。

   Jensen困惑地皱眉，Chad工作去了，而Misha在楼下。

  “高高的，深色头发—你想要揉乱它的那种，而且你会被那双眼睛迷得找不着北。他看起来是个有礼貌的年轻人，但很害羞，很快就逃走了。”她满意地暗示道，Jensen还想继续问下去，但他的父母还有飞机要赶，他的爸爸已经等在门边了。

   在他们走后，Jensen找遍了每一个房间，但只找到Misha，在厨房的炉子上，熔掉蜡烛上的蜡油。“那是你的朋友吗？”他问道。

  “哪个？”

  “那个楼上的男人，高高的，深色头发。”

   Misha在眨了眨眼后相当快地回答，“Oh，是他啊！他回家了。”

  “我妈妈喜欢他。”

   Misha轻笑道，“她当然会。”

  “你应该把他介绍给我们。”

  “他很腼腆的。”

  “他叫什么名字？”

   Misha犹豫了一下。他看起来绝对心里有鬼。“Um。Ja—Jack，”他回答，然后躲开Jensen。“我必须确保那些蜡凝固地刚刚好。”他说道，然后切断了谈话。

   在回到自己的房间前，Jensen检查了下阁楼门。门把手摇摇晃晃的但门是锁着的。他把耳朵贴到门上，并不确定他可能会听到什么自己原本预想的东西，木质门板温暖的不正常。这让他想起来自己再也没有把关上的暖气再打开，但房间的温度仍然是那样温暖。

 

  在过去的几周里，有好几次当他环顾四周时，他感觉有人在看他，而且他发誓有几次阁楼上的脚步声听起来更像是人类，而不是动物。这栋房子有些不对劲。人生第一次Jensen开始怀疑他是否应该相信鬼神之说。

 

12月20日

 

   Jensen换班的时候情况挺紧急，一个弄错的警报、一场急性剖腹产、加上一场用到吸罐的辅助分娩下来，Jensen在寒冷的拂晓才离开St. Barnabas 医院。黯淡的天色笼罩着他，干燥冷冽的天气让Jensen把围巾捂得更紧了些，他决定穿过公园回家。

   灌木和树丛间几乎都没有窜来窜去的小动物了，但当他走到靠近Holly路时，却看见一只知更鸟在枝头间跳来跳去，歪着小脑袋好奇地打量着他。Jensen打开背包找出午餐时剩下的面包，掰了一小块丢给它，小鸟飞下来在离他只有几码远的地方啄食着面包片。

   他的注意力全放在了那只知更鸟上，这也许解释了他为什么会撞到某个人。那人根本不知道是从什么地方冒出来的，就这样正好站在他身前。

  “抱歉。”

  “对不起。”

   一个金色的东西在结冰的小路上跳动着滚来滚去。站在他身前的年轻人拍了拍衣服，脸红红地说道，“我不是故意的…”

  “是我走的时候没看路。”Jensen道歉，“那个金色小球？”他问道，被它闪耀的金色光芒吸引住了。

  “金色小球？”

   Jensen不觉得他曾见过任何人像这个年轻人那样在尴尬时脸上泛起如此生动的粉色，他看起来非常年轻可爱。他想踢自己一脚，竟然之前都没想过这样步行回家--因为这个跟他面对面时感到无所适从的身旁的年轻人，与他在这的第一个清晨从窗外看到的是同一个人。现在这样走近看，他甚至显得更加惹人喜爱。

  “这应该是圣诞树的装饰品。是你的吗？”Jensen把它捡起来然后善意地递给他。

  “N-n-n-no，我不知道，我从没见过它。很漂亮，也许我应该…”当他注视着那个闪亮的小东西时，年轻人的眼睛显得更加碧绿，然后他匆忙把它塞进了单薄的连帽衫口袋里。

  “有没有撞伤？有没有磕到头？穿这么少肯定很冷，你应该进来喝杯咖啡。我就住在那儿。我有山金车酊（用于治疗挫伤等的天然药物）…还有咖啡，”Jensen决定他必须改进自己的搭讪技巧了。那个年轻人是如此性感他已经被他迷倒了。“Hi，我是Jensen，”他没什么自信地补充道，伸出手打招呼。

  “Um，Jared，”年轻人回答道，拨开缠在头发和兜帽里的树叶和细枝，Jensen不禁奇怪那些东西都是怎么进去的。“对不起。我真的得走了。”

  “不麻烦的，”Jensen坚持道。

  “我要去帮忙照看小宝宝。不能耽误了。我不想错过…，well任何事。”

    Jensen试图不要晕过去，因为—又是照顾宝宝的事 。“好吧，没事。”

    Jared走得特别快。双脚看起来几乎都没碰到地面。

  “你会再来这吗？也许我们下次可以一起喝杯咖啡。”Jensen在他身后喊道。

    Jared回过头来，脸上露出悲伤的表情，“我不适合跟任何人在一起。”

    然后他就消失了，Jensen都不能够看清他是从哪条路离开的。这已经超出定义为古怪的程度了。

 

 

12月21日

 

  “很有趣，伙计们。把我免费拿到的装饰品拿给我！”

    Chad搔了搔头皮。“我知道的只有我那棵棒呆了的啤酒罐摞成的圣诞树。”

  “我有一个天然的圣坛，”Misha评论道，“但和闪闪发光的东西不是特别配。”

  “Well有人拿走了它们，这并不有趣！”

  “你确定不是你忘记把它们放哪了？”

    Jensen知道自己已经发火了。“把它们找出来，在我回家之前。”

  “伙计！不是我们！”Chad否认道，摊开手臂。

    Jensen冲出门。

 

   ***              

                                                                                                              

  “什么药？”Jensen问护士长Ferris。“昨晚的服药环节没什么不寻常的啊。”

  “我们做了血液检测，”护士长 Ferris严厉地说道。

  “根本没什么不同寻常的，我们根本没犯什么差错。”Jensen抗议道。

  “那请告诉我，为什么那两个孕妇和一位新人护士会像吃错药那样，目击一个年轻人从三层楼的窗户飞进来，在偷了几床小毯子和尿布之后，还停下来把病房里圣诞树上的金属箔偷走了？”

  “Oh。”

  “一点没错。” Ferris打断了他的话。

  “他们就这样消失了？”Jensen问道。

  “什么？那些药，还是那个会飞的男人，还是那群女人？” Ferris的眼睛危险地眯了起来。

  “我是说那些毯子和金属箔？”

  “当然没有，” Ferris咆哮道，“没人能从三层楼的窗户里飞进来。”

  “Em，抱歉？”Miner护士弱弱地举起手，“事实上那些金属箔的确从树上消失了，而且我们清点了毯子的数量，而且…”

  “给我离开这儿！你们都被停职了，在检测完成前！”

  “那不…”

    Ferris用她的手指比了个“闭嘴”的姿势，然后Jensen就把“公平”这个单词咽了回去。

他吃力地走回家，在晚上十点后才走到Holly路。屋子里的灯都灭了，因为Chad和Misha都去参加聚会了。Jensen打算靠Ben and Jerry的夜场动画电影来发泄闷气。

   等等…Oh shit，阁楼窗边有什么亮闪闪的东西。是灯，还是火？如果是火的话，看起来还没到失控的程度，至少，现在还没有。

   Jensen开始奔跑。他拿起手机但已经没电了，他咒骂了一声然后跑的更快，冲进门从厨房里抓起灭火的毯子，又咚咚咚地跑上楼梯。他猛地拉住阁楼门准备破门而入，但是它很容易就打开了，随后在他身后甩上。在阁楼的第三层台阶上，他踩碎了某个圆滚滚的东西，为此，他差点滑倒。他低下头，发现那是个已经粉碎的圣诞树金色小球，但他没有时间来考虑这个了。

   他站在最顶端的楼梯上，惊愕地张大了嘴巴。

   冷风从半敞开的阁楼窗户里吹进来，但他几乎感觉不到。这个房间非常炙热，就像热带地区那样。一根巨大的木头躺在炉膛里熊熊燃烧。暖气显示着已经达到了能设定的最高温度，小小的电加热器疯狂地运作着，呼呼作响。一把粗糙的椅子位于房间的中央，一张简陋的单人床铺的十分平整，在角落的桌子上，摆着老式的盥洗池和水罐，旁边是叠的很整齐的织物—一块毛巾，几条婴儿用的小毯子还有一堆尿片。

   Jensen不能判定地板上到处滚动的、堆成小山的圣诞节装饰物能不能算的上是房间里最令人惊奇的发现，还是那像仙女才会留下的尘迹，或是那个金色的、还在发育中的、却毫发无损地躺在炉膛火苗中心的蛋才算的上。

   他闭上眼睛数到十。当他再次睁开时每样东西都仍在那儿。他艰难地吞咽着，试着弄清楚眼前的一切。

 

 

12月22日

 

   做侦探果然不是一件美差。藏在衣柜里远比电影里演的困难许多。幸好Jensen并没有等很久。屋顶的平台上隐约传来呯的一声，接着木板发出吱嘎吱嘎的声音，这宣布了阁楼主人的归来。他屏住呼吸。然后吐气。要做一个该死的愚蠢侦探可不能在这时候晕过去。他安静地呼吸，在看到来人时呼吸急促起来。半透明的金绿色翅膀壮观地伸展开，轻轻挥动，仿佛在甩掉脆弱的翅膜上沾上的露水。它们交叠起来，护住那个只穿了一条运动长裤的年轻男人。他有着金绿色的眼睛，走进屋子时，他的身体在月色的笼罩下闪着微光，手中抱着一只坚固的硬纸板盒。当他关上窗户放下盒子，微光便逐渐褪去，翅膀也在男人背部收起来。他拿起薄薄的连帽衫，套在身上，遮住了宽阔的胸膛和清晰可见的肌肉，而现在Jensen可以完全认出他来了—Jared。

   穿上衣服，他看起来就像一个普通的年轻男人。他把一个廉价的金色装饰品从口袋里拿出来，放在手里，欣赏它，接着把它放在自己收集来的装饰物堆里。然后从另一只口袋里掏出半块巧克力，饿极了似的咬了一大口。

   在他吞下剩余的巧克力后，Jared在壁炉的火焰前跪下来。燃烧的火光反射在他的脸颊上，在火光中，他的眼睛变成了榛色，目光看起来温柔而忧伤。“我们会没事的，小东西，到时候你就会知道了。我给你带来了小床，还有毯子。”他拿起一条毯子然后把它铺在盒子里。他继续低语，虽然Jensen不能完全听清楚，但他知道那是母亲对孩子的温柔呢喃。他窥视着Jared，入迷地忘记了害怕，直到Jared未经考虑便地将手伸进火中去取那颗蛋。

  “不！”Jensen震惊地大喊道，从衣柜中扑腾出来及时抓住了Jared的手臂，阻止了烧伤的发生，同时看到Jared从嘴巴里向壁炉里吹了一股白色的火焰。

   很难说清谁才是最震惊的那个。Jared从火中抓起他的蛋，然后把它保护性地捧在手里。他立即变身了。尖利的爪子骚刮着地板，覆着鳞片的绿尾巴怒气冲冲地拍打着墙面，翅膀伸展开来，围住他，并且他发出了嘶嘶的警告声。

   Jensen一屁股跌落在地板上，嘴巴开开合合。他想说的是，“你是一条龙”，但他发出的唯一声音却听起来是“啊！”

   他们保持着这样的姿势，带着说不清的疏远感，就像过了一个世纪那么久，Jensen才最终站起来。老实说，那条龙，Jared，碰巧是那样令人惊艳、闪闪发光的绿麟，有一种哥特式的美感。似乎这样的阁楼间对他来说太小了点，他像是感到不适地甩着尾巴。

 “Wow！所以我猜龙是真实存在的，”Jensen尝试着最后的努力来打破僵局。

   龙形的Jared虚张声势般朝他咆哮着。

   Jensen觉得他看起来吓到了。

   “我不会伤害你的，我以为你会烧伤自己。”

   龙Jared眯了眯眼睛望向衣柜。“这并不能解释为什么你会在我的衣柜里，暗中监视我。”

   “龙会说话，”Jensen喃喃道，似乎这样龙的存在也能说得通了。“你偷了我的圣诞树装饰物，”他想了想然后补充道“还有我的巧克力酱。”

   “我们又不蠢，”龙Jared发出呼噜呼噜的声音，吐出一股微弱的火焰，“我会把你烤的脆脆的，如果你试着去偷我的蛋的话。”他歪了歪脑袋，然后烦躁不安地补充道，“总之我会把你烤了的。”他吐出一股引人注目的蓝色火焰，恰好喷进壁炉里。

   Jensen赶忙摸索着离炉火远了点，小心地望着Jared。他并不想被烤，但他并不确定Jared会将他的威胁坚持到底，毕竟，Jensen也没有把Chad给烤了，而Chad是Jensen认识的最恼人的了。

  “你能喷出任何颜色的吗？”他问道。

  “什么？”龙嘶嘶地说道，“为什么这么问？”

  “那很美，就像烟火。”

  “烟火是什么？”龙问道。他朝Jensen走近了一步，渴望着答案。

  “在夜空中美妙地炸开，闪着光…，”Jensen望着那堆角落里的装饰物搜寻着灵感，“…就像金子。它们特别漂亮，而且在新年前夜会有很多。我会带你去看。”

  “会有吗？”

  “当然。”Jensen激动地点点头。

  “我能把你烤成鲜红色的…”Jared朝壁炉喷出亮粉色的火焰，“或者甚至是银色的，”接下来的火焰就像闪耀着星光，Jared如此小心翼翼地将他的蛋放在那团火焰中，“你可以选一个颜色。”Jared停下动作，他看起来几乎像整个房间那么大，覆着鳞片的脚爪逼近Jensen，将他挤到床和他的身躯间狭小的空间里。

  “你不会烤了我的，”Jensen飞快地回答，话音间只有轻微的颤抖。

  “我不会什么？”龙听起来很诧异。他优雅地弯下脖颈，把他天鹅绒般出奇柔软的绿色鼻子凑到Jensen露出的颈部嗅闻，火热的吐息，但Jensen敏感的皮肤不至于难以忍受。

  “不。你没有烤了Chad，所以你也不会烤了我。”

  “你比Chad好闻。”Jared又朝Jensen吸了吸鼻子，然后深吸一口气，闭上眼睛。

   Jensen并不确定这是件好事还是坏事。他继续温柔地安抚道，“你这么年轻又是独自一人，而现在你即将成为家长，却藏在阁楼里，吃偷来的食物。我不知道龙族的家庭都是怎样运作的，但我并没有看见任何能在这儿保护你或帮助你的人。你很害怕，而我可以帮助你。你也观察过我。跟着我进了医院，在我的轮班结束后拿走了那些毯子和尿片。”

   Jared坐回自己的尾巴上，突然看起来缩小了许多。他生气地吼叫着，彩虹色的蒸汽浮现在房间里，但是Jensen看见泪光在他的眼睛里闪烁。

  “你可以做到的，Jared。你会是一个好daddy — mommy …我会帮助你。你不需要独自一人。”他把手放在那柔软的鼻子上，然后抚摸着它。“Please，让我来帮你。”

   Jensen惊奇地发现自己是真的想要那么做。在对Jared情况做过评估后，他发现自己是对的。面对Jared的恐吓时，他又害怕又恼火，非常不好受，因为Jared都注意着不把火焰喷到他的收藏品上，却威胁要把他给烤了。

   小小的蒸汽团从Jared嘴里喷出来，Jensen觉得那应该是Jared打了一个嗝。他继续抚摸着Jared的鼻子，试探性地将他的触摸延伸到他闪耀的颈部鳞片上。它们摸起来温暖而光滑，Jensen想要挨近它们，拥抱这只龙。

   Jensen并不能准确地指出，到底是何时他发现自己怀中抱着的变成了那个高个子的年轻男人，Jared把手臂环绕在他身上，然后把脸埋进他的颈部，但Jensen觉得这感觉惬意极了，他仿佛闻到了木柴燃烧的烟味和蔓越橘的味道，他回抱住Jared。

   当Jared的抽噎平息下来，Jensen拍了拍他的膝盖，“你还在等什么？你想跟我谈谈这件事吗？”

   Jared并没有放开Jensen，然后他开始讲述他的遭遇。

 


	2. Chapter 2

12月23日

 

“你们阁楼里的是龙！还骗我是浣熊！”

Chad躲在厨房间的流理台后面。“你见过Jared了吗？他是条龙。如果我不求饶的话他还打算炸了我！看起来他可并不像有付房租！”

Jensen怒气冲冲地朝他走过去。“他没有任何食物，而他马上要做妈妈了，你们却藏着他，而没有试图帮助他。”

“他偷了我的食物，威胁要油炸了我，我不是在抱怨什么！我们不可能去找福利机构说—就像hey，这里有一只龙和他的蛋，他需要一些食物！”

“他很害怕！他不能就只靠巧克力酱和三明治过活，而且他不能就这样一直躲在阁楼里。”

“他一个人没问题，据我所知，而且那甚至是在我们谈实际租金前就说好的。”Chad反驳道。

“Well，但他确实有需要，而且现在是圣诞节，所以你要来帮忙。”

Chad站起身来掸了掸衣服，“不然的话呢？”他挑衅般地问道。

“我会让他把你那匹栗色马给烤了当圣诞节晚餐。”

“你不会的！”

“我当然会！”Jensen严厉地盯着Chad。

“你不会的吧！”Chad的声音颤抖着。

“Ooh，你们在打什么哑谜呢，能加个人进来吗？”Misha踱进厨房，用力嚼着一只苹果。

“还有你！”Jensen指着他。他希望这样能让自己的态度显得严肃些，“是的，你也要去帮忙。”

Misha抬起眉毛，“去帮什么？”他很诧异。

“Well，首先，我们需要一张婴儿床。”

“你确定？”

Jensen严肃地点点头。“Uh-huh，还有一桌健康的饭菜，蔬菜和肉，不要外卖。”

“你没查龙族备忘录嘛。他不可能就像正常人一样走来走去的。”Chad提出异议。

“也许他比你还正常点。他的脚并没有异味，而且又不是任何人都在那观察他然后想———我想知道他到底是不是能变形的龙？”Misha咬了一大口苹果评论道。

“你不应该是我的朋友吗？”Chad朝Misha低声咆哮道。

“那我们为什么不能都做朋友呢？准备一个更棒的party。”Misha建议。

Chad揉了揉眼睛。“要是他喝醉了开始做出吃人之类的暴行时，别来找我。”

“他并不想要你的啤酒，而且他不吃人。他只需要一个抚养小宝宝的地方，还有能帮助他的朋友们。”Jensen反驳道。

MIsha停止咀嚼他的苹果，“你的意思是那颗蛋是真的？”当Jensen点了点头表示肯定时，他看起来震惊到了。“但是龙妈妈不是会为了她的小宝贝回来的吗？”

“Jared很伤心，我也不是龙方面的专家，但据我所知，他就是龙妈妈，而且龙爸爸不是条好龙，在发现他有了小宝宝之后就抛弃了他。”

“那可真残忍！”Chad和Misha异口同声。

Jensen很感激他们终于在一件事上达成一致了。

 

***

 

最终Jared还是在阁楼的壁炉旁过分匆忙地吃完火腿沙拉三明治、炸土豆片和橙汁。因为按他的话说，他的孵化期就在下周，而且他每一刻都不想浪费，不想离开他的蛋。

Chad提出帮忙照看那颗蛋，让Jared能有一点自己的时间，但Jared却冷淡地盯着他，抖了抖身体，嘟囔着关于胚教的东西以及Chad完全不适合这份工作。

吃完晚餐后，Jensen和Jared在舒适（或许是有些热）的安静氛围中坐在地板上，望着炉火和Jared变幻着光芒的蛋。他们的胳膊和腿彼此依靠着，而这对于Jensen来说却再自然不过。

“我更希望之前一直在等的是像你这样的龙，”Jared评论道。“Mark很英俊也很有魅力，我们的性爱也很美好，”Jared目光投向远处，唇边露出微笑，“非常美好，事实上，他描述这个世界的方式，就像进行一场美妙的探险。他说他永远不会离开我。告诉我他会一直等到我长大些，然后带我回家，公开我们的结合。我就是个傻瓜。”

“也许他只是很惊慌。他可能会为了你回来。”

Jared哼了一声，“他从来没有关心过我。很明显他有家室，而我的身份地位根本达不到与他匹配的要求。我甚至不得不从一个树精灵那儿打听到这些。”

“那你是在公园里做这些吗？与一个树精灵聊天？”

“不！没有人为了树来这里。我在东边的一个夜总会里遇到了Genevieve，当时我还傻傻地相信Mark会回来，并且，那时候我还在寻找一个能帮我回家的巫师。”

“你找到了吗？”

“没有。”Jared看起来很沮丧。他指着那堆闪耀的装饰物说道，“但是如果我找到了，我也没有足够的光来支付那个咒语。”

“那你在公园里做什么呢？”

“我需要烧火的木柴，并且我也需要舒展下翅膀。我的意思是我很爱她，”Jared指着他的蛋，“但我也需要感受身下流动的空气和头顶皎洁的月光。”他害羞地望着Jensen，“并且，当你不在的时候我很想你，你太晚回来的话，我也很担心你。我试着谨慎些，我有试过用我连帽衫背部的裂口做实验，翅膀可以从那儿收回来，这样在陆地上我就能看起来像正常人一样；但这样的话有时候我就会被树枝卡住。”

“然后你就掉（fall）下来了！”Jensen试着不要大笑，但他的唇角弯了起来。“掉下来正好落在我脚边（You fell at my feet）。”

Jared试着不要怒视Jensen，但他的bitch-face转化成微笑，然后变为控制不住的傻笑。他捅了捅Jensen的肋骨，“你可以说我爱上你了啊（You could say I fell for you），”他补充道，他的手在Jensen大腿徘徊。Jensen并没有推开他。他的目光在Jared宽宽的粉色嘴唇边逗留，思索着它们尝起来应该是什么味道。

“伙计们！我可真棒！”Chad推开门，抱着一只巨大的粉色毛绒兔，一套白色的棉质婴儿睡衣，和一叠纸尿裤。“我的表亲最近收养了一对双胞胎宝宝。她有你们需要的一切东西，还有Target（美国连锁大型超市）的优惠券，碰巧我是她最喜欢的表亲。”

他突然停住了，看着Jensen和Jared，“我有打断什么吗？”

时机已过。Jensen朝Chad 扔了个塑料的天使娃娃，然后两人便站起来一同去看他带回的东西。

 

12月24日

 

Ferris护士长望着一小群病房看护们。“服药记录和血液测试证明医院工作人员并没有任何过失。现在我们把这件事归为群众性过度恐慌，在昨晚的轮班后，你们都已经收到了补偿，不管你们是否值班了。你们都有自己的工作登记簿。请记住，也许现在已经是圣诞季了但宝宝们还是会不断地出生。”

Miner护士在她们离开护士站开始着手工作时假笑道，“她就是不肯道歉，对吧？你觉得呢？”

Jensen耸了耸肩，“某个人耍了个把戏，也许当时他就躲在窗帘后面。”

“儿童病房的孩子们觉得那是圣诞老人的精灵们，它们为了在最后一刻准备好礼物，抓紧时间来检查新生儿们的情况。我希望如此。安保部门已经禁止在病房对面的屋顶上悬挂雪橇装饰物了，”她叹息道，“孩子们应该得到些奇迹。”

 

***

 

严格说来，在圣诞节病房里降临的第一个宝宝只能算是光明节宝宝 _（ Hanukkah child也就是说这个宝宝父母是犹太人，每年十二月的圣诞节是普天同庆的日子，但犹太人到今日仍对耶稣抱持拒绝的态度，与二千年前无异。所以圣诞节对犹太人而言并无意义，他们也不感兴趣。犹太人虽然不庆祝圣诞节，但在每年与圣诞节相若的日子，郤有另一个节期，那就是圣经中的Hanukkah ，Hanukkah 有时在新历十二月初，有时候差不多与圣诞节假期重叠）_ ，但这并没有减少惊奇感和庆祝的气氛。那对夫妻疲倦地微笑着，兴致勃勃地戴着圣诞帽摆出拍照姿势。Jensen数着他的小脚趾和手指，记录下体重，浅蓝的瞳色，他嚎啕大哭时，jensen对他的肺活量印象颇深。

在进行这一切时，他忍不住想起阁楼里Jared和他的蛋。他并没有问关于手指和脚趾、翅膀和爪子的事，Jared能透露的也很模糊，能确定的就只有她将会是个女宝宝，而且她能像Jared一样随意变形。拥有一个小宝宝并未在Jared优先要做的名单上。他并没有接受过有关孵化龙宝宝的训练，当地图书馆也没收录任何有用的如何抚养龙宝宝的书籍。Jensen担心他们怎样确定她是否健康，要给她喂什么才是最好的。她会长得多快？龙也会受产后抑郁折磨吗？

Jensen在他值班结束后没有享用百果馅饼（通常在圣诞节时食用），或稍作闲聊。他套上大衣，招呼出租车，冲回了家里。

 

12月25日

 

Jensen在一堆空瓶子、聚会用的彩色长条纸，和起居室地板上几个不省人事的陌生人间摸索出一条路，同时将目光从几乎全裸的Chad身上转移开来。他的一只眼睛上还有挺严重的、肿起来的淤青，与一个同样赤裸的深褐色头发的娇小女性一同睡在沙发上。他抓起一些马铃薯片和一个香肠卷，一次性塞进嘴里，两层一跨地跃上楼梯，去见Jared。

阁楼门没锁，他继续冲上楼。眼前所见让他几乎质疑自己的神智。Jared变身成龙形，巨大且闪着光。他的尾巴蜷缩在身旁，大大的双脚恰好藏在身下，他的脑袋，长着短角和长鼻子，他枕在地板上面对着壁炉，身边是他还在发育中的蛋。他的双眼紧闭着，几团小小的彩色蒸汽定时从他的鼻子里喷出来。Jared睡着了，构成了格外安详的小家庭场景，再一次地Jensen将有关龙的问题整个忘在脑后。

他踮着脚尖靠近，凝视着那颗蛋。他并没有看见任何裂口，或是其他要孵化的迹象，但他知道Jared不会想错过任何事。他一定筋疲力尽了才会和房子里Chad的朋友们一样睡得如此沉。

Jared苏醒了，一只爪子挠着地板，一只眼睛困倦地睁开。

Jensen本能地伸出手抚摸着他的脖子。“没事，Jared，你需要保存体力。我来接班看着她。”

翅膀略略颤动了下展开，Jared的一条腿以可怕的速度伸直，把Jensen拢过来坐在壁炉旁，挨着他火热的下腹部。

Jensen并没有时间来拒绝或担心龙的目的，他用了一小会安顿下来，Jared沉重地呼吸着，再次闭上眼睛。他在Jared这块出奇舒适的靠垫上放松下来，凝视着炉火。彩色的光芒在蛋壳周围舞动闪烁。如此令人着迷，他感到自己从未如此满足。

Jensen打着呵欠睁开双眼，Jared坐在阁楼里的小床边，手中端着一杯咖啡，而他就躺在这张床上。

“你很累了。我不想吵醒你的。”人形的Jared说道。

Jensen揉了揉眼睛，环顾四周，“现在是几点？我怎么在你床上？”

“你在外面呆了六个钟头。我想你昨晚一定很忙。”

“我在你的床上。”Jensen重复道。

“在你自己的床上！”Jared的回答充满了自卫性，他垂下头。凌乱的头发遮住了双眼，但他的脸颊红了。“我知道你一定是怎样看我的。我知道自己没什么特别的，但我不会随随便便就爬上每个人的床。”

“Hey，”Jensen抓住Jared的手腕，“你一点也不用觉得羞愧，你就在这儿，照顾你的孩子。那个离开你的人，他才是那个应该觉得羞愧的人，而且他就是个傻瓜。他配不上你。”他放开了Jared的手腕，“我的意思是，我可重了，而你也需要休息。”

Jared对此露出笑容，Jensen注意到他的酒窝和眼睛里闪过戏谑的光，“我是只龙。理所当然我能抱得动你。”

Jensen记起了Jared分明的肌肉，再多想一会被Jared抱住，兴奋就忍不住刺激着他的神经在他的腹部汇集。

“我只是打个盹。昨晚很吵。Chad的朋友过来了。然后 Genevieve 也来看我确保我做的没错—一开始就是她给了我这个地址。我个人觉得，她就是路过，然后突然决定自己必须去见见Chad。她对男人的品味糟透了。”

“Genevieve？那个树精灵？”

Jared点点头。

“身材娇小？很漂亮？深色头发？”

Jared露出弯弯的笑容，抬起一边眉毛，“我觉得Chad一定温暖了我们这个好朋友。”

“Yeah，well，他们是看起来在沙发上互相取暖。”Jensen赞同道。

Jensen站起身来拿起他的咖啡。他猛咽一大口，味道很完美。Jared怎么知道他的口味？ 

Genevieve .他突然想起，“有进展吗？也许 Genevieve 对抚养龙宝宝有些建议。你问她了吗？”

“我还没想过。目前什么事都没发生，”Jared看起来很惊讶但充满希望。“你觉得Chad会有她的电话吗？”

“我们可以问问看。”Jensen伸手捋了捋头发，克制下打呵欠的冲动，“Oh！现在是圣诞节了！圣诞快乐，Jared。”

Jared小心翼翼地望着他，“我们现在要干嘛？我是说，圣诞节。我们也要参与其中吗，不会吧？”

“我们当然要。我会打电话问候我的父母。我在橱柜里还有吃的，零食和啤酒。”

“我不确定我想参加。”

此刻，Jared看起来很害怕。

“Jared，你以为我们在圣诞节都做些什么？”

“Well，Misha要和他的女朋友呆在一起，整整两天。Chad说是跟party差不多，吃喝然后做爱，我不是说我不喜欢那样，是的我的确很喜欢你，但这不是一个好的时机。我不想操之过急，因为这就是一开始让我陷入一团麻烦的原因 。”说这话时他似乎很紧张，就像预料到Jensen会对他生气。

“Jared！Chad对Genevieve也是这么说的吗？”

“我觉得他们都没怎么说话。”

Jensen试着不大笑出声，结果便是他发出了像精神错乱了似的喷嚏声，“这也许是Chad在圣诞节会做的，但我打算呆在家里，吃些膨化食品，看烂电影，然后打开我的树下面堆着的礼物。你也想要这样做吗？”

Jared激动地点点头，明显地松了一口气。

当他们来到楼下时，每个人都不在了，房间很安静。Chad的门关着，上面贴着一张便条，写着“禁止打扰”。Jensen写了张便条，把它塞到门下，之后他们吃了中餐，烤干酪辣味玉米片和巧克力，在看“圣诞怪杰”时轮流照看那颗蛋。

“我给你准备了礼物。Well，医院超市里没有什么可买的，但这是心意。”Jensen拿出一个一包裹，装饰着“早日康复”的缎带，用手术绷带封好。

Jared撕掉包装纸，然后露出大大的笑容凝视着它们，一本是婴儿杂志，另一本是厚厚的平装书—《龙骑士》。他咯咯地笑起来，“我不觉得我能有那么英俊，”他指着封面上的龙说，“谢谢你。”

突然地，Jensen的怀中便多了一个甜蜜的、喷着烟、紧紧地抱住他的jared.

他们回到了阁楼上。Jensen把他的树搬到了上面，说是当宝宝孵出来时，它应该在这里正好让她看见。Jared从他的收藏品中挑了一些装饰物挂在上面。Jensen把哥哥送给他的驯鹿挂在树顶，戴上圣诞帽；他打给了父母，感谢寄来的包裹里那只iPad。他的爸爸描述着埃菲尔铁塔、让他馋得流口水的食物和香槟。他的妈妈，大侃着时装店，取笑他每年都要穿着圣诞毛衣的习惯。“只是想想，”他的妈妈换了话题，“Josh和Anna正试着要个小宝宝，所以明年他们就要着手准备奶瓶、纸尿裤、黏糊糊的食物和吵人的玩具。但那也会很棒。”

Jensen朝Jared望了一眼，然后将视线投向炉火，一个承载着魔力的新生命就躺在那儿。他确信这可以说是一个美妙的圣诞节。有史以来第一次，他觉得自己也许会愿意将这个小家庭看作他父母所描述的那样。也许他会在新年休息一阵子，再找到房子然后计划将来。

他们宁静的氛围被阁楼门甩上的声音、笨重的物体拖动声、双脚在地板上走动咔哒声打破了。

敞开的盒子里装着一堆松木板，被推到顶层台阶上，紧跟着一个穿着Chad睡裤的娇小女孩。脆弱的银色翅膀从衣服里隐约露出来。

“我能跟你们玩吗？”没等回答，Genevieve便扑通一声坐在房间里仅有的椅子上。“Chad要去拜访他的阿姨，而且他说你们想要跟我聊聊，还有我的暖气坏了，所以我的公寓冷的结冰了，另外…”Genevieve不带停顿地说道，但她望着Jensen，“跟一只龙在一起最棒的便是，你永远不会觉得冷。”

Jensen擦着眉毛上的汗水。对此他不能更赞同。“我马上要去工作了。能有人陪着jared那就太好了。”

Jared强烈同意，他们同时望向Genevieve带来的那个巨大的盒子。

“Oh，想帮我搭个小床吗？早些时候，Misha从Vicki那儿给你们送来了这个，说这是个圣诞礼物。”

Jared的眼睛湿润了，他眨着眼睛，用手背擦掉泪水。“我都没有给你们准备任何东西。一直忙着囤那些东西。”他看起来很沮丧，指着他那堆偷来的圣诞树饰品。

Genevieve的翅膀反射着火光，而Jared亮闪闪的。Jensen想起来那些被偷的松木板，他有了一个有史以来最棒的也是最糟糕的想法。

 

***

 

Miner护士观察着Jensen，他脸上涂着圣诞怪杰，戴着顶圣诞帽。她皱了皱眉，“你这样说不通。”

“你不是想要给那些孩子们一个惊喜吗？别问问题了，让自己在这几个小时里相信真的有奇迹。”

“让我直说吧。你意思是，我去让Alona Tal 告知她病房里的孩子们这个疯狂的故事，让窗户开着；然后确保支开Mills 护士长，而我为了掩护你而和Ferris护士长一起待在这儿。你去照看某人的宝宝半个钟头，然后就会发生某种奇迹。你到底喝错什么了？”

“只是，就只是…这是圣诞节。你觉得我会做些什么疯狂的事让两个病房的孩子们受伤呢？你能在今天信我一次吗，就只是今天？”他对她闪着无辜的绿色大眼睛，长睫毛颤抖着。

“我一定是疯了。”

“那你是同意了吗？”

她低吼道，“你必须去说动Tal护士。”

他露出笑容，挥着胜利的拳头。

“Jensen？你不会恰好知道一些关于那个毯子飞贼的事吧？”Miner护士怀疑地望着他。

他耸了耸肩，摇摇头，但他的嘴角翘起。“我还有工作要忙。”他说道，然后赶紧逃开。

 

***

 

圣诞节后第一个工作日，Jensen下班后仍然在医院里待了几个小时。 小儿科孩子们的脸上闪着兴奋的光，他确保自己带着从医院商店买来的童话书拜访了每个孩子的病床 。  

“那是条真正的龙。”Peter扬言道。

“还有一个圣诞老人的精灵。她闪闪发光非常漂亮。”七岁的Sally宣布。

“因为驯鹿只喜欢寒冷的地方，而且送完所有礼物后它们累极了。所以圣诞老人在温暖的地方就派出了龙，它们不会累。这就是为什么它会过来。”Peter继续说道。

“它们让那些树更加漂亮了，”Sally打断他，“看那些金箔。”

“龙会喷彩色的火，”三岁的Tilly补充道，吸着她的大拇指。

在他离开儿科病房时，他注意到Mills护士长还在护士站。

“Ackles护士！我想跟你谈谈。”话音里带着吓人的意思。

“好的，护士长。”

“你昨晚的表演非常不负责任非常不专业。”

他拖着步子，咬着嘴唇。

“我已经跟Tal护士和Miner护士谈过了，所以否认是没有意义的。”

他的心沉了下去，她愉悦地微笑着，摇了摇头。

“如果医院管理部和安保部问起来，这件事从没发生过，对吧Jensen？”

“什么从没发生过？”Jensen假装无辜地问道。

“就是这种态度。圣诞快乐，Jensen。现在，离开我的病房，回家吧。”

 

***

 

家里有人等着他回去的感觉真好。Jensen跌跌撞撞地打开Holly路上的公寓门，急切地想知道Jared的蛋怎么样了。他想告诉Jared昨夜他和Genevieve的到来给医院里所有生病的孩子们带来了怎样的幸福和惊喜。

Jared端着一碗汤，看着《极地特快》的DVD，等着他。共同的起居室里所有party的痕迹都被清理掉了。“Gen和Chad出去了，”他说道，“Gen确定我的蛋会在孵化前的几个小时里发出红光。她让我冷静（chill out）下来。你会跟我一起冷静吗？”

Jensen对他选择的词语露出笑容。龙Jared的体温温暖着整个房间。“乐意之极。”

 

12月28日

 

Jensen靠在Jared蜷缩起来的龙形旁边。离工作还有一个傍晚的时间，所以他不急着出门或是做什么特定的事。今天一开始，他们在公园里收集木柴，他听着Jared回忆起在将近一年前，第一天来到人间时的趣事，忍住不笑出声。Jensen发现与这只龙聊天比与大多数人来的容易，而且他也因彼此有如此多的共同点而震惊。

但在此刻，Jensen却语塞住了。他不能将自己的目光从Jared的蛋上移开。在中午的时候，它就开始变幻颜色。从浅桃红加深为草莓红，然后变成蔓越莓色，而现在它是深葡萄酒的颜色，还形成了一条金色的小缝。微弱的吱吱声传来，夹杂着轻敲的声音。Jared吐息的烟雾跟蛋壳的颜色一致了，而且当那颗蛋开始变成深酒红色时，他就开始闪着微光。就像形成了共鸣，如此深切而奇特，Jensen之前有问过他。但Jared对此也摸不着头脑。“本能吧，我觉得是。”他回答道。然后持续这种行为。

一个小小的红鼻子从蛋壳里伸出来时，Jensen忍不住了，他用手肘推推Jared，“Oh，oh，太可爱了，aww。”

龙形的Jared朝Jensen望了一眼，Jensen认出了龙浅笑的标志性动作。他从鼻子里喷出棉花糖般的彩虹色烟雾，眼睛闪闪发光。“Aw！我还以为已经接生了数百个小宝宝的你应该保持专业精神呢。”

“可他们中没一个是你的宝宝，”Jensen微笑道，“Oh，快看，快看！”

Jared继续轻哼，但声音提高了，他伸长脖子，直到把鼻子放到炉火中心，蹭着他孩子的那只湿漉漉的小鼻子。他低喃着陌生的单词，Jensen并不能确定那是身为人母的一时忘情，还是的确就是龙族的语言。他决定要让Jared教他些龙语。

从蛋壳里挣扎着冒出来的小生物并不能算得上壮观。那是一只扁扁的、通红身体的、黏糊糊的小龙，有着闪亮的金色眼睛。他手上已经接过许许多多小婴儿了，但她是Jensen见过的最甜美最漂亮的宝贝，。

Jared温柔地舔着他孩子的头顶，接着开始舔舐着宝宝的身体其他部位，用舌头给她清洗了一遍。龙宝宝的眼神费力地盯着Jared，张开骇人的大嘴巴，用那些尖尖的小牙齿咬住Jared的鼻子。“Hahaha！她已经长出了可怕的尖牙了！”Jared骄傲地向Jensen宣布，“把你的手指给她，她不会真的伤害你。”

“不，但她喷的火会。”Jensen拖着脚步靠近大笑道。他注意到Jared爪子上的脚趾—每只脚五个，和那些软软的小脚趾—也是每只脚五个--形成鲜明的对比。当Jared再次喃喃时，他发现小宝宝的耳朵颤抖了一下，他注意到当她呼吸时柔软的肚子稳定起伏的模样。每一次，她都咪咪叫着，踢着小腿，在沐浴时挣扎着。Jensen吐出了不知何时屏住的呼吸。他对龙宝宝一无所知，但直觉告诉他这个宝宝非常健康。

当Jared结束了清洗小红龙后，他温柔地用嘴衔起她把她放到肚子上，靠在Jensen身旁。明亮的金色眼睛神圣地凝视着Jensen，带爪的双腿朝他伸过来。他入迷地望着。

“可以吗？”他问Jared。

“当然。”

他伸出手，用一根手指抚摸着那只小腿。它摸起来软软的，很温暖。小小的腿抱住了Jensen的手指，小宝宝吱吱叫着闭上了双眼，Jensen知道他爱上她了。

巨大的嘎吱嘎吱声让他差点跳起来，他抬起头，看见Jared把残余的蛋壳踩碎，伸出舌头拢起那些碎片。在激动地嚼了几口之后他就把它吐了出来，地板上顿时多了一滩恶心的湿迹。

“Ew！Jared！”

“怎么了？Gen告诉我这是第一餐前最好的食物。它很有营养还能提高免疫力。尝起来就像熏过的鲑鱼。你想尝尝吗？”Jared用爪子在那滩口水里蘸了蘸，递给Jensen。

Jensen做了个鬼脸，“不，不！真的！小东西最需要它！”

“那你应该就一点都不会喜欢嚼松鼠了。”Jared小声地咕哝着，Jensen假装自己并没有听见。

Jared的宝宝并没有像jensen一样对此不适。Jared沾着蛋壳的爪子一挨近，她就朝那个方向爬过去。她的鼻子喷出一缕粉色的烟雾，Jared朝她递过爪子。

Jensen畏缩了一下。他知道Jared的爪子有多锋利，但她优美地抓起前端放进嘴里，满意地嚼沾在上面的东西。闭着眼睛慢慢睡着了，躲进Jared火热的肚子下面，腿还抱着Jensen的手指。Jared满意地舔着她的脑袋，叹了口气。

“你没事吧？”Jensen问道，轻声说。

Jared的嗓音因为情绪而颤抖着。“她是那么美好，但又那么小，那么无助。他是我见过最美丽的宝宝。我不知道…oh god，我才刚见到她就那么爱她了。我怎样才能让她一直安安全全的？我好害怕。”

Jensen拍着他的肩膀。“Jared。每个妈妈都会这么想。你们都会长成壮观的巨龙。看看你们两个。她干净又惬意，喂得饱饱的，心满意足。你不能做的更好了。”

“你真的这么想？”龙Jared的眼睛湿润地闪着光。

“我知道这些。”

Jared重新开口，他听起来担心地快疯了，“我不能回去。我不能放弃她。我原以为我可以，但我真的不行。我知道我们在这儿，孤零零又与众不同，我好自私。”

“没有人说要你放弃她，Jared。她是你的宝宝。与众不同的方式千千万万。但这并不是说你就是错的。另外，你在这儿并不是独自一人。Chad和Misha把你当做他们小圈子的一部分，你还有我，也许你没注意到，Genevieve 也是你的朋友。她会过来帮忙的。”

“Gen只是为了Chad过来。”

Jensen摇摇头。“她昨天跟Chad分手了，而且她现在盯着的是那个帮她修暖气的男人。她并不想用自己的私事麻烦你。”

“真的吗？”

Jensen揉了揉他的眼睛，“Jared，你有朋友们，没有人会把她从你身边带走。”

“如果我回去的话，他们会的。”

“你的家人为什么要这么做？看着你们。“

灰色的烟雾从Jared鼻子里喷出来，他的肩膀明显地耸起。“事情就该如此。我是家族的耻辱，一个没有伴侣的单亲妈妈。我们的族长会把她收到自己的家庭里，然后她就会有一切，好的食物、教育、和一个正常的家庭。她永远不会知道我，也不用承担我的耻辱。”

“那你怎么办？Jared，未经保护措施的性爱是两个人的责任。而且我相信那个抛弃你的混蛋才是应该被责骂的人。这个小姑娘，她是珍宝。你不应该为此觉得羞耻。”他不能掩饰他的震惊。

“我本不应该和他上床的。”Jared用一只爪子小心地抚摸着熟睡的宝宝，他开口说道。“我会离开我的家族。族长很公平。他会把我放逐到另一个家族，隐瞒我的秘密。他会确保有一只好龙把我收为他的第三或者第四个伴侣。我是一个已经生过宝宝的龙。虽然对他来说称不上是个好选择，但我应该能取悦某只龙吧。”

Jensen不敢相信他所听到的。“Jared，你很年轻。你不能被迫忍受那些垃圾。一定还有别的机会。”

“没有用了。一只能生宝宝的龙一生只会有一个蛋。但不能生宝宝的龙可以同时有好几个配偶，他们会照顾伴侣们，但不会想要伴侣生下的别人的宝宝。我已经没有价值了，因为我不能生下他们的孩子。事情就是如此。我又笨又不负责任，我本以为在年长些前我不会结合，但我没有做好预防。我不得不承担应得的报应，但我并不想这样。我不想放弃她。我不能。”Jared听起来绝望极了。

Jensen不敢考虑Jared从他生命中离开的可能性。在这么短的时间内，他已经习惯了Jared陪在他身边，他慢慢爱上他的微笑、他的淘气、他的善良，甚至是他有时候笨拙的样子。他不能想象Jared回到他原来的世界后自己会有多么空虚。“所以，留在这儿。Please，Jared。 Genevieve 已经在这儿呆了好几年。她能做的来。她认识其他像你一样的龙。她还有身份证，而且总有方法能让事情有转机的。”

Jared低下头望着他的女儿，“我曾考虑过她的未来。你不会永远呆在楼下那个棋牌室里。如果你搬走了怎么办？如果Misha和Vicki结婚了，Chad也安顿下来，那怎么办。”

“我不会停止做你的朋友。永远不会。你不会独自一人。如果你们需要我的话，我会来帮你，我会永远在这儿守护你们俩。你根本不要去考虑放弃她的事。我们会找到解决办法的。”Jensen激动地说道，他并没有意识到自己呈保护姿势抱住Jared的宝宝，他与Jared紧紧相贴。

“谢谢你。”Jared简短地回答。但他突然变回了人形，抱住了他的宝宝，同时他被Jensen温暖的气息，浅浅的低语而环绕，这些动作表达出比简短的话语更深更多的的东西。

 

12月29日

 

Jensen用手指戳进婴儿吃的牛肉蔬菜罐头撅了点出来。小红龙在他的膝盖上扭来扭去咪咪叫着，张大嘴巴，抓住他的手指，一点不剩的吸干净。黏糊糊的食物没有了之后，她就开始啃他的指关节，留下针刺似的牙印。“Ouch，你这个小怪物！”Jensen大笑道，挖了更多的食物给她。罐子几乎空了。

“看…，”他望向Jared，Jared正坐在他的床上，研究着一卷宝宝的名字。“完全用不着嚼松鼠喂给她嘛。”

“Jess！”Jared说，忽略Jensen的嘲弄，“Jess是我最喜欢的。我觉得我应该给她取名Jess。听起来有点像Jensen。毕竟，是你帮忙把她带到这个世界上来。你觉得呢？”

Jensen擦掉龙宝宝嘴里流出的口水，在她身上裹好一条毯子。金色的小眼睛慢慢闭上了。“好名字，很适合她。另外我很荣幸。”他摇着她，眨着长睫毛，“你好呀，Jess。”

她打了个嗝，咯咯笑着，然后变形了，Jensen发现自己正抱着一个小女婴，她头上长着略带红色的金发，还有一双深苔绿的眼睛。

Jared从床上跳起来，性急地甚至撞到了金属的床架。“Ow！”他尖叫。接着说道，“伙计！她也记住你了。真酷！”

“真的吗？”

“看着她！这么远她看不到我的。她完全做到了！棒极了！她认为你是她的daddy，”Jared停住了，睁大眼睛，咬着他的嘴唇，等着Jensen被吓晕过去。

Jensen确实晕了，不过是类似一种幸福又激动地晕过去。一想到这个奇妙的小生命那样相信他会深爱着她、自己能依靠着他，一切就一点都不可怕了。暖流在他心底涌起，在灵魂深处蔓延开。“那太棒了，”他赞同道，带着大大的笑容，忍不住补充道，“谁是她的daddy，就是我！”他手舞足蹈起来。

Jared松了一口气，紧张的情绪远离了他，“伙计！”

他们都大笑起来。Jensen把宝宝放到婴儿床上，然后两人站起来，挨近对方，简单地望着她入睡。Jared的体温让让丝丝暖意渗入Jensen心脾。

 

12月30日

 

那是一个寒冷的早晨，但空气十分干燥。Jensen准时结束值班，迅速换好衣服打算离开。Jared的出现让他吓了一跳。在员工更衣室门外，他来回推着Jess。那是个巨大的过时了的婴儿车，轮子也有些不灵活了，Genevieve为他找到的。

Jensen笑得像个疯子，用鬼脸问候了Jess，然后友好地拥抱了Jared。

“我希望你不会介意。我以为她会睡着，但她哭得停不下来。我们散步的时候她才平静下来了。”

“介意？才不会！这样很好啊！”

Alona Tal跟在Jensen背后。“Oh my god！”她尖叫道，“我都不知道你有孩子了，Jensen。”她望向婴儿车，温柔地对Jess低语，当赞许地上下打量着Jared时，她在Jensen手臂上拍了一下。“这就是你圣诞节那天的同谋！Oh my！难怪你会把他藏着不让我们看。”

Jensen脸红了，“我们是朋友，而且她不是…”

在看见Rachel Miner 穿过这扇门正要回家时Alona 打断了jensen的话，“Rachel！过来这！来看Jensen都藏了什么。”

“她真美，活脱脱一个小鞭炮。”Rache望着Jessl轻拍着她的脑袋说道，然后直起身来抬头望着Jared，“Well，你真是出人意外。我还从来没想过这些。”她伸出手握了握Jared的手，“Rachel，”她介绍自己。

“Jared，Padalecki家族的Jared，”他最终回答，然后盯着 Rachel，以一种十分古怪的眼神。

一辆出租车停在路边，Alona 和Rachel上了车与他们道别。Rachel 朝 Jared眨了眨眼睛，“别太生分啦，”当她们离开时她说道。

Jensen没有在嫉妒，他一点都不，他只是对于他们之间的熟络有些气愤。

Jared摇着婴儿车。撅起嘴，“你本可以说出来的。”

Jensen很茫然，“说什么？”

“你的朋友，Rachel。”

“我的朋友Rachel，什么？我们只是同事。”

“Tylwyth Teg（英国威尔士地区民间传说中的小仙子）。”Jared打了个喷嚏。

“Bless you！”Jensen回答，“什么Tilly？”

“Tylwyth Teg。她在这儿或许风评不好。她们什么都知道，人们总是很害怕，但她们人真的非常好。”

“Jared，我不明白你在说些什么。”

“Oh，”Jared似乎很开心，“Rachel是异世界来的人。就像Genevieve，还有我一样。她是某种仙子。”

“你可以分辨出来？”

“当然，就像她可以认出我是只龙那样。”

“我都不知道。”Jensen忍不住脱口而出接下来的问题，就像一个吃醋的情人，“你喜欢她吗？”

Jared耸了耸肩，“我不喜欢她，我对女性不感冒，如果这是你想问的。”他抬起眉毛，眼睛里闪过金色的光芒。“我只喜欢男性，well，男人或者雄性生物，但她看起来人不错。”

“她的确，很好，我的意思是。她人挺好。”Jensen点点头，觉得松了一口气。

他们穿过公园，Jess也睡着了。一到家，他们就抓住这个机会去各自床上躺了一会儿。

 

***

 

Jensen被一声愤怒的大吼惊醒，一个暴怒涨红脸的陌生男人把他从床上拽起来。

“你他妈是谁？从我床上滚下去！”

Jensen怀疑自己是吃错东西了才做了这么个噩梦，但是屁股撞到地板时的冲击又是如此鲜明。他抓起一条毯子裹住自己，这是个糟糕的举措，因为此时他要么就这样缩在毯子里，要么就只能朝这个肌肉发达、又相当英俊的棕发男人抡出拳头。

他选择缩在毯子里，可恨地畏缩着说，“这是我的床！这也是我的房间！你才应该滚出去！”

那个男人握紧拳头，Jensen缩了缩头，但是拳头并没有落下来。

“是Chad干的吗？还是原本就计划好的？”

Jensen抬起头，那个男人正怀疑地盯着他。“Well，是的。Chad租给了我这个房间。”Jensen坦白道。

“这是我的房间！我的房子！”那个男人咆哮道。

Jensen突然有一种不祥的预感。

“那个阁楼才是待出租的！那个阁楼！”男人继续大吼，“而且也不是租给你这种人的。”

“那个已经被占了。”Jensen尽可能保持冷静地说道。

“Chad租了那个阁楼？他不应该这样做，那是给…过往的旅人，和游客…而这个房间是…是我的。我的东西呢？我的书呢？”男人环顾四周，巡视着收拾干净的房间。“我的衣服！”

Jensen摸索着站起来，“Um，我不知道。”

男人把他一屁股推到地板上，“你哪里都不能去，直到我搞明白这一切。该死的Chad去哪里了？CHAD！”

Jensen得意不起来，他抱怨道。“我不知道。我还在睡觉呢。你会吵醒宝宝的。”

男人重重地坐在Jensen（或者现在不属于Jensen）的床上，看起来吓坏了，“宝宝？”他问道，“我没有…我不…我总是做好保护措施的。”

Jensen并不想轻易下结论，但他攥紧了右拳。

Chad推开门，让Jensen分散了注意力。

“我听到你在大喊大叫。一切还好吗，伙计？小Jess没事吧？你坐在地上干嘛？”

顿时大家都安静下来，长时间耐人寻味的沉默后，Chad脸上褪去了血色，他后退着说，

“Stephen，伙计。我的朋友，Stephen。Ah。”

“你告诉我，Chad。很明显有个人在我床上，而且还不是个金发妞。”

Chad飞快地说道，“就帮个忙。你需要消失，让这一切看起来像真的一样，对吧？ 如果我把你的房间租出去，Salvadore家的兄弟们就会确信你不可能再回来了。没错吧？”他紧张地咬紧牙关，哀怨地说道，“这是Misha的主意。”

Stephen伸出手，食指磨擦着大拇指，“租金呢，Chad？你租了这个房间还有那个阁楼。”

“我们过了个糟糕透了的圣诞节，伙计，在你走之后我被那些壮汉勒索，三次，”Chad伸出三根手指，假装痛苦地弯下腰，“三次啊，朋友，就因为你不管好自己的下半身要去勾搭他们家的小妹妹。”

“这让我想起来，”Stephen低吼道，带着恐吓的意思，“我的阁楼里怎么会有宝宝？”

Chad举起手投降道，“那是个龙宝宝，另外shh，你会吵醒他们的。”

“你向他们收房租了吗？”Stephen怒视Chad。

“不！从不！你总说那是给奇怪的人准备的…而且没有比Jared更古怪的人了。”

那个男人，Stephen，从床上跳起来，带着愉快的笑容，“龙宝宝？我的房子里有个龙宝宝？Well，为什么你不早说？”他低下头看着在地板上缩着头的Jensen，“Well，站起来穿好衣服，我们有了个孵化的龙宝宝！怎么每个人还在床上躺着那？”

 

***

 

**Now - 新年**

当他们亲吻结束时，只有阁楼里还亮着灯光，周围一片宁静。

“我们应该进屋去。”Jared帮助他进到房间里，房间就像一只大火炉，Jensen因为温差而颤抖了一下。他们同时凝视着婴儿床，望着那个熟睡的小人儿。Jared长长地手指抚过她的脸颊。

“她真美。谢谢你所做的一切，Jensen。”Jared紧张地用光着的脚趾蹭着地板，脸红了。他看起来年轻而脆弱。Jensen想要把他搂进怀抱，让他留下来，保护他，但Jared需要自己做决定，像一个成年人应该做的那样，靠自己的双腿（或是四条腿）站稳于世。

“Misha说我们要为了新年做些变动。你怎么办？”Jared问道。

Jensen有些紧张地浅笑道，“我不得不让Stephen收回他的卧室，这样Chad就可以住进去。尽管他很混蛋，但一直睡沙发真的快让他疯了。我想我会重新去找个地方。不是那种单身汉公寓。而是那种带着可以给孩子们玩耍的花园的，也许还种着树。我想要两个卧室，还有和睦的家人。我不想独自一人，也许我还会养条狗。如果是那样的家，我就会空多点时间待在家里。你呢，Jared？你决定好要做什么了吗？”

Jared点点头。“是的，我想我也有了。”

Jensen的心隔着肋骨怦怦跳着，他觉得浑身又冷又热就像生病了一样，等待着Jared的决定。

Jared轻柔地说道，“Amells家族是巫师族重要的分支，但Stephen 没有任何法力。他认为那已经失传好几代了。但是，他还保持着联系，就像网络一样，如果你知道的话，而且他说他能送我回家。”

ensen闭上双眼，感觉到睫毛沾上的泪水，但他不会哭出来的。

“我不想回家，”Jared补完上句话，“我在这儿很幸福。我有我的新朋友们。我想找份工作。我想看着Jess上幼儿园、上学、毕业、选择自己的伴侣，选择过她想要的生活。这儿还有其他龙，我知道这一切是可能的。”

Jensen感觉到Jared干燥温暖的手握住了他，“如果你也愿意拥有我，我想跟你在一起。如果不行的话，我只想要你仍然能像待自己的女儿那样爱着Jess。我想让Jess叫你daddy。”Jared的话音颤抖着，“如果我的判断是错误的话，我总可以回家的。关于我们之间这一切，我是错的吗？”

Jensen放弃了内心的抵抗，泪水从他的眼睛里漫了出来，在他脸颊上滑过。“不，你没有错。我们可以试试。我们会试着在一起，不是吗？”

“我们可以就在这试，在床上，现在，”Jared建议道，眼睛里金色的光芒顽皮地一闪而过，他的手指和嘴唇在Jensen的皮肤上留下炽热而色情的触感，同时他把Jensen的T恤从头顶脱掉，亲吻着Jensen的皮肤，肩膀，吸着他的乳尖，舔过他的肚脐，蓬乱的头发蹭的他痒痒的。

“我们当然能！”Jensen渴望地嘀咕着表示赞同，把Jared推到床上，伏在他上面。

两分钟后，他们都赤裸着，Jensen正在探索Jared皮肤的温度， _从头到脚_ ，当然，是以科学的名义。

Guns n’Roses’（美国硬摇滚乐队枪与玫瑰）的 Paradise City 高声响起，两人都僵住了。

“Nooo，”Jensen哀嚎。他探到床下面去找他的手机。

“别接。”Jared恳求道。

“也许是紧急情况。”Jensen叹了口气。他伸手捋过发间，站起身来，按下接听键。

“HAPPY NEW YEAR！”

Jensen把手机尽可能地远离他的耳朵，嘈杂的爆炸声，来自加利福尼亚。

“我们在和 Kelly Clarkson一起狂欢。 _Kelly Clarkson_ ，伙计！”Steven高兴地大着舌头说道。

“Happy New Year，loser！”Chris大喊，夹杂在背景声中，“我们有香槟，”

“还有一个游泳池，”Steven补充。

Jensen可以听到他们醉醺醺地弹奏着Auld Lang Syne  _（是一首非常出名的诗歌，原文是苏格兰文，直译做英文是"old long since"或"times gone by"，意思大概是逝去已久的日子。这首诗后来被谱了乐曲，除了原苏格兰文外，这首歌亦被多国谱上当地语言，在中国各地普遍称为《友谊地久天长》。在很多西方国家，这首歌通常会在除夕夜演唱，象征送走旧年而迎接新年的来临）_ 的声音，还有风笛。“Well，我真为你们高兴。Happy New Year。明天再打给我。”“Jen，你还好吗？”

“我在狂欢！”当Jared用手臂抱住他的腰咬着他的耳朵时，他惬意地打了个颤。

“Yeah，很好笑。把音乐关上。”Steven大笑。

“这是一个私人party。”

Jensen遏制住呻吟，当Jared顽皮地在他屁股上拍了一下对他做着口型示意，“挂了它。”

“他在party上，一个私人的party。”Steven对 Christian含糊不清地说道。

下一个声音是Chris的，“太搞笑了，Jen！你在看什么电影？”

Jared游移的手更低了，在他大腿表面画着圈，然后手指移动地甚至更加靠近他的囊袋，深蓝色的烟雾喷洒在Jensen脖子上，让他战栗。Jensen傻笑着，扭动着呜咽，发出像色情影星一样的声音。

Jared也跟着他咯咯笑起来，从Jensen手中抓过手机，“我们在拍自己的成人电影。结束了你们想来复制一份吗？”

简短的沉默，然后Chris和Steve异口同声地回答，“Oh，God，no！那就再见了。”

Jensen大喊，“Bye，”Jared挂掉电话，把手机扔过他的肩膀。

“现在，我们进行到哪儿啦？”

 

~~end~~


End file.
